


Soar High

by Chimasaki_Ruzui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimasaki_Ruzui/pseuds/Chimasaki_Ruzui
Summary: In which Tsukishima decides to 'Soar High' by flying off the school rooftop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Soar High

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some angst as requested by my friend. :)

"Feelings can change a person."

_

_Fwoosh_!

A strong gust of wind smacks Tsukishima in the face, his open jacket flowing along the direction of the breeze. His mind, meek yet empty, filled with thoughts of _him_.

Shoyo Hinata, a first-year student of Karasuno High; Number 10 of the Volleyball Team.

His jolly yet irking bright smile that manages to always sweep him off floods through his mind. The way he makes onomatopoeic sound effects whenever he talks about something. The way his eyes sparkle whenever the topic is volleyball- or something he likes- continues to fill his mind.

Tsukishima— looking down from the school rooftop to the green grassy ground— holds the taut railings. Slowly taking off his indoor shoes, soon follows his glasses and

His Karasuno Volleyball Team jacket.

Slowly setting his team jacket on the cold floor of the rooftop grounds, he then sets his white indoor shoes on top of it, his glasses placed beside it. His vision blurry, pixelated, even, as if someone had mosaic the world wherein the once beautiful sunset he stared at a while ago looks like a blinding orange ball, its rays guiding its way to his blurred vision. Beauty of it no longer seen.

Taking small baby steps near the edge, then climbing over the taut railings, Tsukishima takes a deep breath and —

_**BAM**_!

The sound of the loud and creaky rooftop door resonates throughout the once silent atmosphere. Startled, Tsukishima holds on to the taut railings once again and faces the culprit who dare open the door- It was him.

It was him. His breathing jagged and heavy, eyes flamed with fire, half lidded. He was sweating profusely, his clothes disheveled. Seemingly different from the Hinata that he knows. "Tsukishima!" His loud high-pitched booming voice echoes through the school top, reigning over the putrid voices in Tsukishima's mind.

"Tsukishima, there you are! Coach Ukai is looking for you, he told me that-" Hinata stops on his tracks, suddenly widens his eyes as he realizes the situation. His ragged breathing hitches, as if caught in his throat. His hand once on the rooftop door drops to his side, flabbergasted. He was curious- furious even. The situation wasn't entirely new to him; but

In pure utter disbelief, a question leaves Hinata's lips. "Why?" It was a simple question, but it brought Tsukishima to grief, even if just a teeny-tiny bit.

Tsukishima looks down, shadow looking over his eyes. He couldn't utter a word. Not that he couldn't, but he didn't want to. Not to him. He sees no progress on the conversation, or rather, interrogation, and slowly walks toward Tsukishima, his breathing now -forcefully- calm, although a tinge of nervousness was clear in his eyes.

"Tsukishima, stop. Doing this won't stop any of your problems!" Being face-to-face with Tsukishima, Hinata holds out his hands, trying (his best to make Tsukishima stop from what he's doing) to rear him close. Tsukishima backs away more, now on the near edge, where one more step backwards would lead to his adamant' decision.

"You don't understand, Hinata." Tsukishima grits his teeth, his heart swelling. His body feels cold, yet he was warm. The cold breeze of the wind dares pull Tsukishima to the abyss, but he stands strong, temporarily. The sun at the tips of their fingertips, the streetlights were starting to flicker and turn on, its' bright light replacing the orange tinge rays of the sun.

"I won't understand if you won't tell me." Hinata stands strong alike Tsukishima, his eyes now full of determination, replacing the nervousness it was filled with before. He was determined to help Tsukishima, on whatever he's feeling. He was right. How would anyone understand how someone feels if they won't open up? Though it wasn't enough to crack through Tsukishima's thick shell. The shell he has been hiding in ever since he was a child, immature and lacking. A weak and lacking dependent child.

Though, even if just a little bit, it was enough to chip off a pinch of one part of its' shell. Hinata continues to look at Tsukishima, bright determined hazel eyes lost deep in dull and tired olive green ones. Tsukishima grunts. The staring contest was doing him no good. Looking himself in those alluring hazel eyes, he feels his shell slowly chipping away.

"Just- I can't stand it. Knowing someone you've been wishing to be with- yearning for- just gets easily snatched by someone who didn't even give one drop of effort." Tsukishima says, clenching his fists in the process. It was painful to say it out loud. "It makes me feel like a fucking joke. A clown, only there for the purpose of being laughed at."

Tsukishima's cheeks felt warm and wet. Bringing up his now unclenched hand to his dampen cheek, he shakes. He was crying. Tsukishima, the 'King of Sarcasm' was crying. And he isn't even sarcastic about it.

Hinata doesn't respond, but Tsukishima continues nevertheless. "Looking at them- happy- always brings my heart to the pits of grief. And it hurts, it hurts so much." Tsukishima's once blurry eyesight even felt more blurred. He couldn't even see a thing, other than the figures of distinguishable colors. "And you might not even know what or who I'm talking about."

Right. Hinata didn't know, but that doesn't stop him from caring. "Let me help you." His expression, serious, he holds out his hand- once again- and awaits Tsukishima's.

The latter shuts his eyes "You can't help me, you can't even change the way I feel-!" The tears wouldn't stop overflowing, filling his eyes to the brim. He tried his best to wipe them away with his sleeves, but no avail. It just hurts him that much.

Hinata growls, abandoning his previous plan and pulls Tsukishima's collar, pulling Tsukki towards him, face-to-face. "That's right, because only you can." His eyes were serious, his eyebrows knitted, and his nose scrunched. The way he whispered those words to Tsukishima gave him some sort of ghostly push. His breath caught in his throat as the shorter boy stared deeply in his olive green eyes, the flame in his eyes the brightest he's ever experienced, or see.

He bails. His eyes reaching past its' limits. Hinata's words has struck his heart deeply and so ever, and continues to do so. He couldn't stop crying, crushing Hinata in the process as he embraces the shorter boy- both of them sprawled on the cold floor- as Tsukishima cries his eyes out.

This was the first time he'd ever cried so much, and the first time he was ever comforted by someone, and it felt so good. It felt so fucking good; that He just couldn't thank Hinata enough. He didn't care if he was out of character, he didn't care if the- person- the reason he even wanted to commit suicide was the one who he's hugging their life of out of right now. He just couldn't give a damn.

"I'll finally be able to soar high."

_


End file.
